


even still

by wordbending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess), Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Poetry, Self-Harm, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: She loves them.





	even still

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "unconditional love."

They steal her pies. Even still, she loves them.

They scream and cry and shout, for things large and small. Even still, she loves them.

They recoil from her hugs, push her away. Even still, she loves them.

They track mud all over her freshly cleaned floor. Even still, she loves them.

They cut their arms with knives. Even still, she loves them.

She can't take pictures of them. They cower at the sight of a camera. Even still, she loves them.

They tear up the furniture, the bedsheets, the kitchen drawers. Even still, she loves them.

They eat all her chocolate. Even still, she loves them.

By mistake, they nearly kill her husband. Even still, she loves them.

They call themselves a "demon." Even still, she loves them.

They grow sick. Even still, she loves them.

They waste away in their bed, slowly and painfully. Even still, she loves them.

Her other child, who loved them perhaps more than her, dies with them. Even still, she loves them.

A decade passes. Even still, she loves them.

She leaves her home, runs from everything. Even still, she loves them.

She looks upon their mummified corpse and is wracked with guilt. Even still, she loves them.

She buries them in a patch of sunlight, knowing she will never see them again. Even still, she loves them. 

A hundred years pass. Even still, she loves them.

A thousand years pass. Even still, she loves them.

She knows she can never die. Everyone she knows will die before her.

And, even still, to the end of all things, she will love them.


End file.
